pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
World Cruice: the reality/Capitulo 1
Hola a todos, epsero que les guste el capitulo 1 de WC:TR Capitulo 1 archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Hola a todos, bienvenidos al reality del crucero =D archivo:Marianne sprite.png: Se llama World Cruice: the reality ¬¬ archivo:Ellie sprite.png: A quién le importa Marry archivo:Marianne sprite.png: A mamá archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Es cierto, me va a castigar TT_TT archivo:Logan sprite.png: Hermanas basta ya tenemos que conducir un reality archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Cierto lo siento, soy Ellie, la emo de alla... archivo:Marianne sprite.png: oye... archivo:Ellie sprite.png: es mi hermana Marianne archivo:Logan sprite.png: Yo soy Logan, su otro hermano archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Y juntos somos los padrinos mágicos archivo:Marianne sprite.png: No es verdad, somos los hermanos Cruell archivo:Ellie sprite.png: u.u, yo quería poder volar y hacer magia archivo:Marianne sprite.png: eres patética ¬¬ archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Y tu emo >=C archivo:Marianne sprite.png: no es verdad >=( < se comienzan a pelear > archivo:Logan sprite.png :Si quieren saber como las soporto, solo compren mi práctica guía por solo 49,59$ archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Que ambisioso archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Marry archivo:Logan sprite.png :¬¬ archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Bueno conoscamos de una vez a los participantes archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Que son 16 archivo:Logan sprite.png :Algunos han viajado desde la lejana Teselia/Unova. archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Otros son de aqui, Kanto archivo:Ellie sprite.png: El primero viene, desde la fría ciudad Puntanueva en Sinnoh archivo:Logan sprite.png :El es German archivo:Oro OcPa.png :Hola a todos archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Hola German, toda de boleto y sube archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Oro OcPa.png: Ok, gracias archivo:Logan sprite.png: La siguiente concursante también viene de Sinnoh archivo:Ellie sprite.png :Pero de ciudad Júbilo, ella es Giovi archivo:Iris NB.png :Se llama Ciudad Jubileo ¬¬ archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Toma tu boleto y vete ya archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Iris NB.png: Esta bien ¬¬ archivo:Logan sprite.png: El siguiente también viene de Sinnoh, pero de PHG archivo:Ellie sprite.png :PHG? archivo:Logan sprite.png :Pueblo Hojas Gemelas archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Ok, que Alonso venga de una vez archivo:Luisinal sprite.png: Hola n__n archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Toma tu boleto archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Luisinal sprite.png: Gracias archivo:Logan sprite.png: La siguiente viene de pueblo primavera, en johto archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Y es Kari archivo:White NB.png: Hola, que bien que estoy aqui archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Toma tu boleto y sube al barco archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:White NB.png :Oki, gracias =D archivo:Logan sprite.png : Seguimos con Oscuro de pueblo primavera, en Johto archivo:Sprite de Shadow.png :Me llamo Shadow ¬¬ archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Bueno, toma tu boleto y vete archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Sprite de Shadow.png :Ok archivo:Marianne sprite.png: La siguiente es Lilyy también es de PHG archivo:Sora.png: Hola, ganaré el reality archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Ya veremos... bueno toma tu boleto archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Logan sprite.png :El siguiente es Ferbus, y viene de pueblo Primavera archivo:Ferbus ropa para salir.png :Lamenme Fer =D archivo:Ellie sprite.png :Toma tu boleto Fer archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Ok prosigamos que entre Rei, de ciudad Petalburgo/Petalia archivo:Bluex.png: Hola... archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Bien toma tu boleto archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Bluex.png :Ta bueno archivo:Logan sprite.png: Sigamos, ahora viene Ivi de peublo Lavanda archivo:Medium DP.png : Sabias que si andas en mi pueblo de noche Ghost te hará maldición y estaras condenado... archivo:Ellie sprite.png :Creo que necesitas Ubicatex forte, pero como no tenemos toma de boleto archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Marianne sprite.png :Bien los siguientes tres llegaron juntos, porque ambos viene de Teselia/Unova archivo:Logan sprite.png: Ellos son: Adri, Jose y Drake archivo:Adri super new sprite.pngarchivo:Javier Jose Takishima.pngarchivo:Drake Sprite New.png: Hola archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Tomen sus boletos archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Javier Jose Takishima.png: Eres linda *O* archivo:Ellie sprite.png: =S archivo:Marianne sprite.png: e.O, bueno sigue Annie de PHG también archivo:Anabel2.png: Que tal n_n archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Ay que geniales zapatos los quiero OuO archivo:Anabel2.png: Ay los tuyos también son geniales, quieres ir al centro comercial de ciudad azulona archivo:Ellie sprite.png: Ay me encantaria archivo:Logan sprite.png: Estamos en un reality, Annie toma tu boleto y sube al barco archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Anabel2.png Ok archivo:Ellie sprite.png Bye Annie archivo:Anabel2.png Bye... archivo:Marianne sprite.png sigue Lucas, de Johto archivo:Senri ecologico.png Salven a los pokemon en peligro de extinsión! >=0 archivo:Logan sprite.png Toma tu boleto loco archivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Senri ecologico.png ¬¬ archivo:Marianne sprite.png Bien ahora, que entren Cheryl y Cata archivo:Cheryl sprite.pngarchivo:Cata nueva.png Holas n____n archivo:Ellie sprite.png Cheryl es de Ciudad Corazonada y Cata de Villa Raíz archivo:Logan sprite.png Tomen sus boletos archivo:Ori ticket.pngarchivo:Ori ticket.png archivo:Marianne sprite.png Fueron, todos ok ahora a bordo del crucero archivo:Ellie sprite.png El ...Alex... 098 baya nombre ¬¬ < Todos suben al barco > archivo:Logan sprite.png Bien chicos les presentaremos al personal archivo:Ellie sprite.png El es el capitan archivo:Piloto NB.png Hola archivo:Marianne sprite.png Ellos son los salvavidas archivo:Nadador NB.pngarchivo:Nadadora NB.png Que tal chicos archivo:Logan sprite.png Ella es la cocinera archivo:Panadera NB.png Que tal mis niños archivo:Ellie sprite.png Y el es mi abuelo, o el conserje archivo:Conserje NB.png Hola hijitos, les deseo suerte a todos archivo:Marianne sprite.png Como es su primer día bayan a desempacar y luegotienen el día libre Todos: =D!!!! archivo:Logan sprite.png Bien televidentes eso fue todo por hoy, veanos mañana (talvez) solo por PE! Continuara... Comentarios espero que les guste OuO [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']]23:46 2 ene 2011 (UTC) *Estoy segura de que sera genial n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:55 01 ene 2011 (UTC) *genial! 8D Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 01:05 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *si muy bueno x3 Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 02:21 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *Geniaaaal :3 Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 03:24 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *Genial, mucha gente viene de pueblo primavera XD--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 11:41 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *Creo que no hay muchos de hoenn... Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 18:52 3 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif